


Jon Stewart is Aware That He is Short

by Ntjnke



Category: The Colbert Report, The Daily Show with Jon Stewart
Genre: Don't read this if RPF squicks you, M/M, RPF is still FICTION, This is RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ntjnke/pseuds/Ntjnke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people at TDS love to write comedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jon Stewart is Aware That He is Short

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely people, 
> 
> There is a heinous spelling error in this work that I beg you to forgive. It is heavily buried in the graphics and redoing them for the sake of spelling is beyond me at the moment. 
> 
> Otherwise....enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

 

 

_On a lonely cork board in the TDS offices..._

8:10am

  
  9:21am  
  
  11:22am  
  
  11:53pm  
  
  1:22pm  


2:11pm  
  
  2:35pm  
  
  3:02pm  
  
  4:03pm  


_From: Jon Stewart (stewbear@yahoo.com)_   
_Sent:     Sun 9/09/08 6:29 PM_   
_To:  Stephen Colbert (shykindahotness@gmail.com_   
_Subject: (Empty)_

Stephen, that wasn’t helpful.

 

_From:   Stephen Colbert (shykindahotness@gmail.com_   
_Sent:     Sun 9/09/08 6:41PM_   
_To:  Jon Stewart (stewbear@yahoo.com)_   
_Subject:  Re: (Empty)_

No, but it was funny.  Tis not my fault if you cannot control your own kingdom.

 

_From:   Jon Stewart (stewbear@yahoo.com)_   
_Sent:     Sun 9/09/08 7:15 PM_   
_To:  Stephen Colbert (shykindahotness@gmail.com_   
_Subject: Re: Re: (Empty)_

I don’t have a kingdom.    And when the hell did you have time to come over and post to the board?!

 

_From:   Stephen Colbert (shykindahotness@gmail.com_   
_Sent:     Sun 9/09/08 7:25 PM_   
_To:  Jon Stewart (stewbear@yahoo.com)_   
_Subject:  Re: (Empty)_

I move in mysterious ways, Jon.  Mysterious ways.    Are you making dinner tonight?

  
_From:   Jon Stewart (stewbear@yahoo.com)_   
_Sent:     Sun 9/09/08 7:29 PM_   
_To:  Stephen Colbert (shykindahotness@gmail.com_   
_Subject: Re: Re: Re:(Empty)_

You said we were having takeout.

 

  
9.10.08, 7:55am  
  
 _From:   Jon Stewart (stewbear@yahoo.com)_  
 _Sent:     Sun 9/10/08 1:45 PM_  
 _To:  Stephen Colbert (shykindahotness@gmail.com_  
 _Subject: About the Donde Script…_

Fucker.  Fucker, fucker, fucker.  No pancakes for you!

 

_From:   Stephen Colbert (shykindahotness@gmail.com_   
_Sent:     Sun 9/09/08 2:30 PM_   
_To:  Jon Stewart (stewbear@yahoo.com)_   
_Subject:  Re:   About that Donde Script…._

There’s always the story about the giant squeaky teddy bear…..

 

_From:   Jon Stewart (stewbear@yahoo.com)_   
_Sent:     Sun 9/10/08 3:15 PM_   
_To:  Stephen Colbert (shykindahotness@gmail.com_   
_Subject: Re: Re: About the Donde Script…_

Strawberries or blueberries?

 

 

9.10.09, 4:11pm  


6:00pm  
  
8:05pm

“You know you only made it worse, right?”  
“I  will pretend with complete sincerity that I don’t know what you’re referring to.”  
“They’ve moved on to short people sex positions.”

Stephen nodded, and continued with loading the perfect ratio of pancake to strawberry onto his fork.  
“Wonder who gave them that idea?  Do we have any bananas?”

 

 

 

 

THE END!!  
 

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** : Many thanks to [](http://sailorptah.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sailorptah.livejournal.com/)**sailorptah** who first helped me crack the font code! Also, this fic is not beta'd, so any mistakes are my own.


End file.
